In Love and War
by guineapiggie
Summary: "It is, after all, very much possible for Bodhi to fall asleep in the cockpit. He always thought the adrenaline would never cease to keep him on edge, but apparently there is a point of exhaustion that beats stress hormones, and he has found it. (He only nearly crashes the ship. Nobody notices– Kay-Too would have, but he's gone.)" [one-shot;canon divergence;fluff?;a touch of angst]


**In Love and War**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own a thing, everything is with their rightful owners.

* * *

Here are a few things Bodhi Rook has learned from endless flights to and from missions:

\- It is, after all, very much possible for Bodhi to fall asleep in the cockpit of a spaceship. He always thought the rush of adrenaline would never cease to keep him on edge, but apparently there is a point of exhaustion that beats stress hormones, and he has found it. (He only _nearly_ crashes the ship. Nobody notices – Kay-Too would have, but he's gone.)

\- Cassian has mastered the art of seeming alarmingly awake despite also looking like he was at least half dead. The captain usually flat-out refuses to sleep, pacing their spaceship or hide-out in sullen silence like a guard dog or another of the ghosts, his face a deeply unhealthy shade of grey, until his body goes to emergency shut-down and he basically passes out somewhere for an hour or two.

(Bodhi blames the fact Cassian has spent too much time with no one but a droid for company, and was probably led to think that he too is running on batteries.)

\- Jyn Erso sleeps like a cat, able to curl up practically anywhere in the most uncomfortable places and positions. Then she will either sleeps through the most unbelievable noise (like blaring alarms, Cassian and Bodhi having a shouting match over how to land that Bodhi will eventually win or the endless mind-numbing whirring and beeping of the captain's communicator) or will jerk awake at the tiniest sound, sit up straight, wide-eyed and pale and gasping for air, and then two minutes later curl up into an even tinier ball and be out like a light in a heartbeat.

* * *

"Guys?" Bodhi calls over his shoulder, forcing his eyes open, and gets no response. With a sigh, he switches to auto-pilot and gets to his feet. He finds both of them in the cargo bay, fast asleep, and stops halfway down the ladder, suddenly really reluctant to wake them.

Cassian is leaning against the hull, balancing a still-lit data pad on his knees and Jyn, who has had the pick of the _entire empty cargo bay,_ naturally has chosen the spot of floor right beside him to curl up into a small ball, her entire body disappearing underneath a very familiar blue jacket draped over her still form. Their hands are literally less than inch apart, but what makes Bodhi smile the most is a half-emptied cup of caf to Cassian's left that has clearly failed to do the trick.

It's bizarre how _young_ they look, almost peaceful. Not for the first time it hits Bodhi that Cassian is _a year_ older than him, and Jyn won't turn twenty-four for another month.

They don't _quite_ look peaceful, there's still a trace of Cassian's perpetual frown around his eyes and something too tight pulling at Jyn's lips, but they're closer than he's ever seen them, and for a moment Bodhi is very much tempted to just lie down next to them for a few hours.

(He can almost, _almost_ see two other figures huddled together in a corner, and his heart only aches a little. He's getting better at this.)

But they can't. They're on a mission. They always will be.

Bodhi clears his throat.

Cassian flinches awake with a strange little noise, the data pad tilts but his hand darts up to catch it, and he sits up straight, hitting his head on a rail above him. "Yes?"

Bodhi can't help a smirk. Of course the captain would look guilty for falling asleep after two days without rest and food, and then stand at attention just in case whoever's woken him is a higher-ranking officer.

"We'll be there in half an hour."

Cassian nods, fixes his _awake and alert face_ , and repositions the data pad. "Alright," he says, very softly, "thank you."

Bodhi nods back (this is usually half the conversation with Cassian) and climbs back up the ladder.

Cassian knocks down the cold caf, pulls a face and bends down over his report, pulling the jacket over Jyn's shoulders without looking.

She doesn't wake up until the ship breaches atmosphere.

* * *

Over the course of the last two years Bodhi has learned a few things about his friends - oops, now he's said it, if only in his head. Usually he wouldn't get worked up over referring to people he's close to as _friends_ (and _close to_ is putting it very, _very_ mildly), and he _does,_ but not to their faces. Because this is about the king and queen of commitment issues and things with them are anything but simple.

The fact they sleep in the same bed is something that at least half of Echo Base somehow _knows_ even though nobody has ever been able to prove or definitely confirm it, but here's all the actual evidence Bodhi could collect of their romantic involvement:

\- Jyn is glaring daggers at any woman talking to Cassian, except for Senator Organa, and she only stopped that after half a year of watching her and Solo argue over literally _everything._

\- There is one kind of situation and only one that makes Cassian Andor rash and careless, and that is not having visual on Jyn (even though Jyn says the same is true for Bodhi, so maybe that doesn't even count).

\- There are tiny, _tiny_ little moments when they think nobody's looking, hands touching when passing a map or a binocular, or their constant inability to grasp the concept of _personal space._

\- This actual com conversation Bodhi has had the misfortune to witness while all three of them were stuck at opposite ends of a city in the middle of an aerial attack:

"I'll see you back on the ship, boys, be careful."

"Jyn-"

"Yes. Likewise."

"Good."

"Good."

(If Bodhi hadn't been running for his life at that point, he would have probably buried his face in his hands for at least five minutes, and laughed. Or cried. Probably a little of both.)

\- That look the captain gets sometimes when he looks at her, like there was something glowing behind his dark eyes, and the way Jyn smiles at him when it's late and they're drunk.

\- Two weeks ago, he caught Jyn slipping a sleeping pill into Cassian's drink with an only slightly guilty look on her face, and when he raised a brow at her she just gave a helpless shrug and muttered: "You know, all is fair…"

She doesn't even _finish_ the sentence, and it's still the closest she's ever got to voicing her feelings.)

* * *

 _ **Please take a moment to review, and see my other fics for this fandom if you feel so inclined!**_


End file.
